


After Work

by Aquatics



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Dancing, F/M, Watercolour, art deco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Charlotte and Gereon, dancing the night away.





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/gifts).


End file.
